


The Joys of Transfiguration (and everything in between)

by face_yourself (wayward_stranger)



Series: BTS Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also Jikook, BTS Hogwarts AU series, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Pining, a li'l sprinkle of taegi because i am a slut for taegi, a very messed up transfiguration spell, bunny jungkookie, even more pranking, hoseok being an awesome team captain, jungkook is still whipped for jimin in bunny form, namjoon x reader, quidditch player!reader, ravenclaw!namjoon, seokjin's beautiful red crocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_stranger/pseuds/face_yourself
Summary: “Hey,” you edged closer to Namjoon on the bed. “I don’t like hearing insecurity talk from you. And besides, it’s fun hanging out with you, and that’s not because you’re great at helping me do homework.”“Ah, and now your ulterior motive comes up,” Namjoon sighed and nodded. “I should have known that that’s why you were hanging out with me all these years.”“Shut up!” you laughed at his joke. “If I only befriended you because you helped me with my homework I wouldn’t be putting up with listening to all your weird conspiracy theories.”...In which Namjoon is hopelessly in love with you to the point wherein he writes love poetry, Jungkook gets a taste of his own medicine from a very tired, very pranked Seokjin, and Taehyung's spell to turn clothes into Fruit Roll-ups goes horribly wrong.





	The Joys of Transfiguration (and everything in between)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fic to add to the collection! I'm so glad you guys have been liking my fanfics so far. This one was requested by an anon on tumblr and I hope you guys enjoy!

“Hyung, can we go eat dinner already?” Taehyung groaned as he rolled around on Namjoon’s bed and looked up at his friend with pleading, puppy-dog eyes. His adoptive older brother, however, didn’t even lift his eyes from the piece of parchment he was scribbling on.

“You go ahead and eat Taehyung-ah. I’m almost done with this,” he answered. Taehyung pouted and rolled to the opposite side of the bed, knowing that ‘almost’ in Namjoon language took up a range of five minutes to four hours.

“Come on, we need to see how everyone else is reacting to Seokjin-hyung parading around the Great Hall in red crocs,” Taehyung said, hoping to somehow tempt his hyung. “What are you even writing anywat?” he asked, crawling over to sit beside Namjoon.

“Just… a poem,” his hyung answered. Despite the controlled expression on his face, Taehyung spotted the slight movement on his lips that indicated what, or rather, _who,_ the poem was about.

“It’s for Y/N-noona again, isn’t it,” Taehyung grinned.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Namjoon scrunched up his nose and smiled. “I just… got some inspiration again.”

“When are you going to stop writing what you want to say and saying what you want to say instead?” Taehyung asked. “I mean, can’t you just walk up to her and say ‘Y/N-ah, I love you,’” he said in his best imitation of Namjoon’s voice.

“It’s not that easy, you know that,” Namjoon rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, you haven’t confessed to Yoongi-hyung either.” At hearing this, Taehyung pursed his lips and looked wide-eyed at the starry ceiling of their Ravenclaw dormitory. Namjoon chuckled and shook his head. Taehyung always had that funny, embarrassed yet shy look on his face whenever he talked to him about his crush.

“Fair point,” he finally said.

“Even if I did confess to her, I wouldn’t know what to say,” Namjoon muttered. “It’s easier to write words down.” With that, he went back to his poem and scribbled a few more lines on the parchment. Being from a muggle-born family, Namjoon didn’t see the sense in using quills and ink in class, especially since he often spilled the ink from his inkwell, but he would use them nonetheless. But when he was writing something as genuine as a poem, he’d rather not take the risk and go with an old-fashioned pencil.

“Joon! Namjoon-ah!” an all-too familiar voice echoed through the stairwell. Namjoon hurriedly sandwiched his poem in between two books and placed them on a stack near his bed.

“Y/N-noona!” Taehyung grinned and jumped off the bed. Namjoon quickly followed behind as his friend raced down the steps of their dormitory.

“It’s already dinnertime, are you guys going to eat or what?” he heard you say. You were standing, cross-armed at the bottom of the stairwell. Namjoon knew that you had just finished practice judging by how it was a Friday and that you were still wearing your bright yellow, Hufflepuff Quidditch uniform.

“Namjoon-hyung didn’t want to leave yet,” Taehyung accused his friend.

“I was just finishing something,” Namjoon nudged him. “Anyway, sorry to make you wait. You can go without us next time.”

“Not a chance!” you smiled and shook your head. “Now let’s go and eat. I’m starving,” you turned around and walked ahead.

“If we hurry, we’ll be able to spot Seokjin-hyung parading his red crocs around,” Taehyung grinned.

“No way, did Jungkook prank him _again_?” you laughed. Namjoon walked beside you and chuckled at Taehyung’s news, only his eyes weren’t on him.

“Sure did! Namjoon-hyung helped a lot too.”

“I convinced him that red crocs were the epitome of fashion in the muggle world,” Namjoon nodded proudly. “Since he wouldn’t believe Jungkook of course.”

“I guess dinner is going to be all the more entertaining,” you, the corner of your lip uplifted in a sneaky smile.

“I-I’ll go ahead!” Taehyung exclaimed, as if he discovered the most brilliant idea ever, which in Namjoon’s case, was. “Don’t want to miss any of that red crocs action.”

“Alright,” Namjoon shrugged, feigning nonchalance when in fact he was giving Taehyung the biggest telepathic high-five ever. Taehyung grinned and ran ahead but not before flashing a very obvious thumbs-up.

“I guess he’s really excited to see it,” you observed.

“It was kind of his idea,” Namjoon said. “I bet to him it’s like seeing his newly-born child.”

“That’s a very accurate but weird way of looking at it,” you laughed. Namjoon smiled to himself, proud that he made you laugh but also kind of embarrassed at that weird description he thought of on the spot. “So, how was practice earlier?”

“Tiring, as always,” you sighed and rubbed at sore muscle on your right shoulder. “Hoseok’s a great captain but boy is he merciless.”

“Make sure you eat a lot later,” Namjoon reminded you. “And drink some chocolate milk. I know that helps a lot with cramps in your muscles. There’s also this pressure point that my grandmother told me about on your arm near the elbow that helps relieve tension when you press it.”

“Really?” you looked up at him with wide eyes. Namjoon nodded, taking your arm and gently prodding at the said pressure point. Sure enough, you felt the soreness from your shoulder earlier fade away. “Wow, it does come in handy. Thanks for that!” you smiled gratefully at him.

“It’s no problem,” Namjoon shook his head.

The two of you soon reached the Great Hall where almost everyone was already seated and enjoying the Friday night dinner. It was often a bit grander compared to other weekday feasts simply because it was a Friday. You and Namjoon quickly found your friends causing a bit of a commotion, like always, with Seokjin at the center of attention angrily removing his red crocs.

“Seriously?! I walked around in this all day,” Seokjin groaned and kicked the red crocs away.

“Looks like Taehyung’s and your prank really did work,” you laughed and nudged Namjoon who wasn’t even trying to contain his laughter. Besides Seokjin, his friends Taehyung, Jungkook and Yoongi were sitting and taking pictures at the Ravenclaw dinner table. Jimin and Hoseok were at the Hufflepuff dinner table with the other Quidditch team players discussing team strategy. Despite the hilarious commotion his friends were causing, Namjoon couldn’t help but sigh knowing that you had to go join your teammates for dinner. He understood how important it was to you but sometimes he just selfishly wanted you all to himself.

“I better join the team,” you said gesturing over your shoulder at Hoseok who was waving you over. “I’ll come by after the meeting to eat dinner with you, okay Namjoon?”

“Y-yeah! Just take your time,” Namjoon nodded.

“I’m coming back to eat dinner with you,” you shook your head. “I finished reading the novel you lent me so you owe me another book recommendation,” you pointed at him. Namjoon didn’t care if he was called a nerd or a geek for it, but he sure felt as if he was falling for you every time you said that you finished a novel he recommended to you. It was kind of how you two bonded after all. When the two of you talked for about five hours about books, Namjoon knew you were the one.

“Sure,” he smiled, waving you off before sitting down beside Taehyung.

“Hey! You were in this too, weren’t you!” Seokjin pointed at him once he sat down. “Wow, I thought you were my friend.”

“Doesn’t mean I love pranking you,” Namjoon snickered. “But then again, if anyone could look good in crocs, it’s you hyung.”

“Flattery won’t work this time,” Seokjin pouted and sat down. “I guess my only friend right now is food,” he sighed and began piling rice on his plate.

“These pictures are going to be all over the Great Hall tomorrow,” Jungkook grinned at his camera and showed it off to Yoongi beside him.

“I still can’t believe you’d think red crocs are hot fashion in the muggle world,” Yoongi shook his head at Seokjin. “I mean, look at them! They look like tiny, weird, rubber boats.”

“Taehyung wears weird stuff all the time!” Seokjin protested.

“Tiny, weird, rubber boats…” Taehyung muttered. “Hey, what if we make them gigantic rubber boats!”

“And have a race in the Great Lake!” Jungkook added.

“Hey, Headmistress McGonagall already put you two in detention for messing around in the Great Lake,” Yoongi warned them.

“Yeah but you can bail us out again, right hyung?” Jungkook smiled cheekily at him. Namjoon snickered, knowing that Yoongi was still going to give in to their requests no matter how many times he had to do it.

“I think that’s a ‘yes’,” Taehyung grinned. Yoongi glanced at him once and groaned, an indication that he was going to do it after all.

“Hold on, I think I’m being called for a team meeting,” Jungkook said, looking over their heads at the Slytherin Quidditch team captain waving him over to their table. The game between Hufflepuff and Slytherin was in two weeks so most teams were already getting their strategies and workout regimens ready. “See you guys,” he waved and walked away.

“Man, I wish there was some way I could prank him back,” Seokjin muttered, poking at his rice with his chopsticks. “It might fun seeing one of the biggest pranksters here getting pranked himself.”

“You might need some accomplices for that one, hyung,” Namjoon advised. “If it’s just you alone, there’s a chance Jungkook will find something fishy quickly.”

“You’re right,” Seokjin nodded. “Yoongi—”

“Nope,” Yoongi cut him off.

“I can help,” Taehyung piped up.

“Yeah right, you’ll probably find a way to prank me too,” Seokjin looked at him with distrust.

“I think it would also be funny to see him get pranked,” Taehyung shrugged. “And I’ll do it right if you pay me. I’ll take twenty galleons worth of stuff from either Honeydukes or Zonko’s.”

“You’d sell out your prank buddy like that?” Yoongi frowned.

“He’d do the same to me. That’s how friendship works,” Taehyung said. Yoongi mulled that statement over in his head for a while before nodding in agreement.

“Alright then,” Seokjin grinned. “Prank him good and you’ve got yourselves a deal.” He reached out his hand and the two shook on it.

“How are you planning to prank Jungkook then?” Namjoon asked.

“You guys come up with a situation or an excuse,” Taehyung answered. “But I’ve mastered the perfect spell for this,” he grinned smugly.

“Is it another awesome Transfiguration spell?” Namjoon asked, clearly sounding impressed. He always admired the new and often complicated Transfiguration spells Taehyung invented.

“Yup,” Taehyung nodded sagely. “Recently I’ve learned how to transfigure ordinary black robes… into Fruit Roll-ups.” He grinned up at his seatmates, clearly awaiting some kind of applause but instead being greeted with confused looks on Yoongi and Seokjin’s faces and pure exasperation on Namjoon’s.

“Fruit… Roll-ups,” Yoongi repeated slowly.

“They’re this kind of candy in the muggle world,” Namjoon explained. “They’re like sheets of gummy candy that kind of taste like fruit but are really just artificial.”

“How did you come up with that?” Yoongi stared at Taehyung with a mixture of awe and confusion.

“In Transfiguration class, professor taught us a spell to change the colors of ordinary robes,” Taehyung explained. “But I was craving Fruit Roll-ups too so I guess I turned the robes into candy,” he shrugged.

“I can’t believe you sometimes,” Yoongi shook his head. Namjoon nodded in agreement.

“Will it look weird and gross on Jungkook?” Seokjin asked.

“Very,” Taehyung raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll take it,” Seokjin nodded. “Jungkook’s got another thing coming for him now.”

…

_It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that you fell in love Hogwarts your carriage arrived at the entrance. You loved the Great Hall, the warm and cozy Hufflepuff Common Room, the Great Lake, and the gigantic Quidditch stadium. It was quite easy for you making friends considering how inviting your fellow Hufflepuffs, both in your year and above, were to each other. You even found yourself having a slumber party with the other girls in your dormitory, giggling and sharing stories until you all passed out late at night. There was never a feeling of homesickness in sight._

_But of course, the introverted side of you got tired of the constant social interaction. Which is exactly what led you to visiting the library early in your first week of classes. Somehow, you found time to escape all the flurry activities to read a book, or two, for a few hours each week in the library._

_And that’s how you met Kim Namjoon._

_Well, not exactly meet him for the first time. The two of you shared Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms class together. You didn’t know much about him except for the fact that he was a bit shy around his classmates but he always raised his hand and answered perfectly when the professor called him. When you saw him in the library, poring over a textbook with another stack of books next to him, you didn’t need to guess much to figure out why he was so smart._

_The first few months of school, the only interactions you two had were smiles and nods when you passed each other in the library aisles. You always stayed around him long enough to read the title of the book he was currently reading before retreating to your own reading spot. You couldn’t help it, whenever you saw someone reading a book curiosity compelled you to read the title._

_The only time you talked to him, like actually talked to him, was when you found him passed out over his books on a Sunday night. It was almost dinnertime and you didn’t see him take a break or anything so of course finding Namjoon like this kind of worried you. Taking matters in your own house, you slid it into the seat in front of him and knocked on the table to wake him up._

_“Hey, Kim Namjoon,” you said under your breath, gently shaking his shoulder. He groaned and sat up, to rub the sleep out of his eyes._

_“What time is it?” he yawned._

_“It’s almost dinnertime,” you answered and placed a small carton of pumpkin juice in front of him. “I snuck this in. I thought you might need a drink.”_

_“Wow, thanks,” Namjoon smiled and gratefully took the pumpkin juice. You noticed the very adorable dimples that showed up on his cheeks when he smiled. “Thanks for waking me up too.”_

_“No problem,” you smiled back. “I figured you’d rather see someone other than Ms. Pince waking you up.”_

_“More like smacking me with a piece of parchment,” Namjoon chuckled, pulling out a parchment scroll from behind a stack of books. You looked over at it to find the Potions essay that Professor Slughorn gave everyone as homework. “Hey, have you finished the Potions essay yet?”_

_“Yeah, yesterday,” you nodded. “What did you make yours about?”_

_“I’m actually not finished with it yet,” Namjoon laughed sheepishly._

_“I-It’s supposed to be two parchment scrolls long and it’s due to tomorrow,” you stammered._

_“I always work on things the day before,” he said. That surprised you. Knowing how well he did in class, you expected Namjoon to be the kind of student who worked on homework the day it was given._

_“The day before?” you repeated. “You always get high marks on your essays. How do you do it?”_

_“Procrastinating gives me time to think about things,” Namjoon said. “And I kind of spent most of my time reading yesterday.”_

_“’Frankenstein’ by Mary Shelley, right?” you smiled._

_“Yeah,” Namjoon nodded and smiled back, showing off those adorable dimples again. “Have you read it?”_

_“A few times,” you said. “It’s quite exciting after all. It’s fun to read it when it’s raining outside.”_

_“It matches the mood perfectly,” Namjoon agreed. “I love reading books when it’s raining too.”_

_“And with a mug of tea,” you added._

_“With that kind of set-up, I don’t think I’ll do an ounce of homework,” Namjoon chuckled._

_“You know, the Hufflepuff Common Room has a really nice reading corner,” you said. “It’s basically just a carpet with a bunch of pillows around it. Some people like making a blanket fort, but it is a great spot for reading. You should come sometime.”_

_“R-really?” Namjoon stammered, clearly surprised._

_“Sure,” you nodded. “Hufflepuffs are really friendly to outsiders.”_

_“I-I know that. It’s just that, I haven’t made a lot of friends yet, except for Hoseok and two of my other hyungs,” Namjoon explained. “Thanks for inviting me.”_

_“Of course,” you grinned. “It’s nice to meet another person who loves reading.”_

_“The Ravenclaw Common Room is way too chaotic for reading,” Namjoon chuckled. “Even late at night, you’ll find someone incubating salamander eggs in the furnace.”_

_“At least you’re not in the Gryffindor Common Room,” you raised an eyebrow._

_“At least I’m not in the Gryffindor Common Room,” Namjoon agreed._

_…_

“Taehyung, how many neckties do you have?” Seokjin asked, looking over Taehyung’s shoulder as he rifled through the chest near his bed.

“Enough,” Taehyung shrugged, pulling a purple-and-blue polka dot tie and putting it over his neck. He always wore his favorite neckties on Saturdays and Sundays. If he didn’t love Ravenclaw so much, Namjoon was sure Taehyung would wear a weird necktie every day.

“Did someone fetch Jungkook yet?” Seokjin asked.

“Yeah, I talked to him during breakfast,” Namjoon said. “He’ll come up as soon as he finishes doing his morning routine of pining over Jimin.”

“That’s going to take a while,” Taehyung and Seokjin chorused.

“Hey guys, I’m here,” Jungkook appeared, jogging up the steps to the Ravenclaw boy’s dormitory. “Did I miss anything.” Namjoon, Seokjin, and Taehyung glanced at each other and shook their heads.

“You’re just in time,” Taehyung said.

“Are you sure you can actually transfigure normal robes into invisibility robes?” Jungkook asked.

“He did it to me last night,” Namjoon lied. He didn’t participate in pranks much himself but he was the best accomplice to have since most people believed what he would say. “I used it to sneak this book out of the library,” he added, holding up the book he was currently reading.

“That’s awesome,” Jungkook looked at Taehyung who was grinning smugly.

“You guys can mess with Filch even more now,” Seokjin suggested. “Or give Peeves a run for his money.”

“Alright,” Jungkook nodded, seemingly convinced and looked at Taehyung who was already holding out his wand. “Ready when you are.”

Only Namjoon could have spotted the knowing glance that Seokjin and Taehyung exchanged before casting the spell. But no one could have expected Jungkook to turn into a small, black and white rabbit. Everyone fell silent for a while, watching bunny Jungkook hop around, sniffing the air curiously, until finally Taehyung spoke up.

“I don’t think the spell’s supposed to do that…”

“You think?” Seokjin wildly gestured at Jungkook. “He’s a bunny!”

“A very cute one at that,” Taehyung smiled sheepishly.

“That isn’t making this situation better,” Seokjin sighed.

Namjoon got off the bed he was sitting on and walked slowly towards the Jungkook bunny. It looked up at him, twitched its ears, before jumping towards his foot. Namjoon knelt down and scooped him up in his hands.

“I think he still recognizes us,” Namjoon said. “Jungkook, nod twice if you understand me.” The bunny looked up at him and nodded twice.

“He’s going to be so mad when he turns back into himself,” Taehyung winced.

“You’re the one who said you could turn his clothes into Fruit Roll whatevers,” Seokjin blamed him.

“First of all, they’re called Fruit Roll-ups. Do not disgrace a holy name.” Seokjin rolled his eyes. “And secondly, you’re the one who asked me to prank him.” Jungkook perked up his ears at the statement and looked at the two of them. If bunnies could narrow their eyes, Namjoon guessed that the Jungkook bunny was death-glaring at Taehyung and Seokjin.

“We’ll turn you back, I promise,” Seokjin said. Jungkook stuck its nose in the air and turned away.

“Do you think we should take him to Madame Pomfrey?” Namjoon suggested.

“No, no way,” Taehyung shook his head. “She said that she would send me straight to detention if I transfigured my friends into animals again.”

“Again?” Seokjin looked at him incredulously.

“Maybe around twelve times,” Namjoon shrugged. “So, who do we take Jungkook to?”

“I know! Professor Slughorn!” Taehyung exclaimed. “We’re close,” he bragged. Even though Taehyung wasn’t that good at Potions itself, Professor Slughorn clearly had a soft spot for him and often praised his outlandish Transfiguration achievements.

“Sounds good,” Seokjin nodded.

“You’ll be back your old Jungkookie self in a little bit,” Namjoon said, stroking Jungkook’s head. Although he had to admit, it was pretty nice seeing him in bunny form.

The three of them made their way out of the Ravenclaw tower and headed downstairs to the Dungeons where Professor Slughorn’s office was. It was a Saturday so there were students milling around the hallways or playing outside. Namjoon usually spent his Saturday mornings with you reading in the Hufflepuff room or doing a weird, crazy experiment in the Ravenclaw room. Of course, now you were busy practicing for the upcoming Quidditch match.

“Wow, those guys sure are prepared,” Seokjin said, pausing for a while to watch the Hufflepuff team as he walked by. Namjoon paused to look as well. You had joined the Quidditch team in your second year as a Seeker. Practice with everyone did eat up on your time together but Namjoon really loved seeing you fly, weaving in-between the goalposts and doing seamless loop-de-loops in the air. There was a small feeling of worry in his chest whenever he saw you but he always believed that you could handle yourself on a broom.

Right now, Hoseok was making everyone do drills by attempting to toss the Quaffle through the goalposts while he was guarding it. Jungkook was watching too, standing up on his hind legs with his ears perked up whenever he saw Jimin make a shot. Even in bunny form, Jungkook was still whipped for Jimin. Namjoon wasn’t any different as he stared up at you, doing your own drills by chasing a golden snitch around the field.

“No offense Jungkook but I think Hufflepuff is in it to win it again this year,” Taehyung said. Jungkook twitched his nose.

“Alright everyone. Good practice! Let’s have a break now and come back an hour after lunch,” Hoseok called. Namjoon could hear his loud, captain-like voice even from the ground. The rest of the team prepared to land except for you. From the looks of it, you found the snitch already and was chasing it down heavily. With one hand on your broom and the other hand outstretched, you dove directly downwards before pulling up sharply and snatching the snitch from the air.

If Namjoon had the chance to see that over and over again, he would.

“Nice catch,” Seokjin and Taehyung clapped once you landed next to your team. Namjoon watched as you removed your goggles, the ones he gave you for Christmas, and sat down on the bench to drink water.

“They really might give you guys a run for your money, right Jungkookie?” Namjoon said, looking down at his hands to find that bunny Jungkook disappeared. “J-Jungkook?”

“Weren’t you holding him?” Taehyung turned around. Namjoon looked wildly around him.

“I was but then when I looked down he wasn’t there,” he said.

“Isn’t that him?” Seokjin pointed at the grass where a black and white ball of fur could be seen hopping around and nibbling the grass. “He must be hungry,” Seokjin groaned and called after him. “Hey! Didn’t you eat breakfast already?” But bunny Jungkook ignored him and kept on hopping ahead, right towards where the Hufflepuff team was.

“I’ll go get him,” Namjoon said, already chasing after Jungkook. “You guys go get Professor Slughorn. Meet me in the Ravenclaw Common Room later.”

“Got it,” Taehyung nodded as he and Seokjin went ahead.

…

“Hoseok sure is drilling everyone to death,” you panted and took a sip from your water bottle. In front of you, Jimin grinned despite the sweat rolling down his flushed face.

“Can’t keep up, noona?” he teased.

“Shut up, I was thinking about you,” you huffed and took another drink of water. It was a Saturday morning so almost everyone in the castle was either sleeping in or relaxing in the Common Room. You were kind of annoyed that Quidditch practice was currently eating up on your time with Namjoon but then again, it was better than having Hoseok get mad at you. Right now, Hoseok dismissed the team for a lunch break, giving you a little extra free time before you had to go back.

“Hey, can you pass me my water bottle?” Jimin asked. “It’s on the ground next to the bench.”

“Alright,” you nodded, bending over to fetch Jimin’s bright blue water bottle when you spotted what appeared to be a black and white bunny hopping straight toward you. Any questions you had regarding where the bunny came from or why it was here disappeared when you saw it twitch its cute little nose.

“Awww… you seem lost little guy,” you cooed, holding out your hands on the ground. The bunny hopped forward hesitantly before finally jumping into your hands, making you squeal even louder.

“What is it?” Jimin asked, looking over your shoulder. You turned around to face him and showed the little bunny in your hands. Jimin’s face melted at the sight. “Awww… it’s so cute!” he reached out a hand and gently stroked the bunny’s fur. The bunny twitched it’s nose up at Jimin and stood slightly on its hind legs.

“I think it likes you,” you grinned and handed the bunny over to him. Jimin held it up near his face and kissed it lightly on its head. You giggled at the sight knowing that Jimin could hardly help himself when it came to petting and giving love to cute animals.

“Where do you think the owner is?” Jimin wondered.

“Hey! Guys!” you turned around and spotted Namjoon running toward you.

“Look! We found this cute little bunny,” Jimin greeted, holding up the bunny for him to see. “Do you know who it belongs to?”

“I-I found it in the greenhouse,” Namjoon stammered. “I named it Flopsy.”

“Awww, Flopsy!” Jimin grinned and played with the bunny’s ears. “It’s perfect!”

“Maybe we should find something for it to eat,” you suggested. “Something other than grass.”

“I know!” Jimin exclaimed. “Professor Sprout was growing Scullyweed in the greenhouse. Animals love that stuff. Watch over Flopsy while I go get it,” he said, handing Flopsy over to you. Flopsy tried to jump back into Jimin’s hands but you gently held him back.

“Jimin will be back later, Flopsy,” you cooed at him. “He’s getting you something good to eat.”

“Let’s meet later at the Ravenclaw Common Room,” Namjoon instructed Jimin who nodded and began heading to the greenhouse.

“See you later Flopsy!” Jimin waved before leaving.

…

Of all the people Jungkook decided to run to, it had to be you. You had such a soft spot for cute animals and once you were near one, it was almost impossible for you to walk away from it. Admittedly, it could have been worse if Jimin found Jungkook first. Jimin practically rivaled you when it came to his love for cute animals and Namjoon didn’t think Jungkook would want to escape Jimin’s affection either.

But then again, it wasn’t so bad for him seeing how cute you looked playing with bunny Jungkook.

“Man, I wish I could just stay here and play with Flopsy all day,” you sighed, leaning against one of the bedposts on Namjoon’s bed.

“You still have more Quidditch practice later?” Namjoon asked.

“After lunch,” you nodded. “Hoseok is really pulling all the stops this year.”

“When has he never not pulled all the stops?” Namjoon chuckled.

“True,” you grinned tiredly. “It’s eating up on my reading time with you,” you pouted. “After Quidditch season, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“You can make it up to me by catching the Golden Snitch,” Namjoon smirked and looked up at you. “Maybe when you do, you can yell out ‘Kim Namjoon is the coolest!’” or something.”

“’Study sessions with Kim Namjoon are open!’” you yelled. You grinned at him cheekily. “Something like that?”

“Hey! Last time I did that I hardly slept for a week!” Namjoon protested.

“But everyone did get good grades because of you,” you shrugged. “Still, I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

“You don’t have to,” Namjoon smiled and shook his head. “It’s enough that you even hang out with me.”

“Hey,” you edged closer to Namjoon on the bed. “I don’t like hearing insecurity talk from you. And besides, it’s fun hanging out with you, and that’s not because you’re great at helping me do homework.”

“Ah, and now your ulterior motive comes up,” Namjoon sighed and nodded. “I should have known that that’s why you were hanging out with me all these years.”

“Shut up!” you laughed at his joke. “If I only befriended you because you helped me with my homework I wouldn’t be putting up with listening to all your weird conspiracy theories.”

“Hey, aliens are real!” Namjoon protested.

“Right, and the government is totally watching us through bird cameras,” you rolled your eyes.

“If Hogwarts is real I don’t see how that can’t,” Namjoon raised an eyebrow at you. You crossed your arms and leaned back.

“Touche.”

Jungkook hopped around the bed a few more times before finally stopping to rest on top of one of the stacks of books on Namjoon’s bed. You raised your hand up and petted it on the head.

“Man, I guess Flopsy’s finally tired,” you grinned and scratched him on the nose. Namjoon now felt himself pouting slightly at the interaction. Now he wished Taehyung cast that spell on him instead of Jungkook. But then again, if he was the bunny, he’d probably trip over his own paws while hopping.

“Jimin should be back any second now,” Namjoon said. And hopefully, so would Taehyung and Seokjin with some way to turn Jungkook back to normal. But, after hearing the name ‘Jimin’, Jungkook hopped excitedly off the stack of books, kicking most of them down on the floor in the process.

“Ah, you really shouldn’t stack your books on your bed,” you said, reaching down to pick up the fallen books off the floor.

“Sorry about that,” Namjoon apologized, crawling over to help pick up the books.

“You also keep leaving these sheets of parchment lying around,” you added, picking up a fallen sheet of parchment that had been wedged in-between the stack of books. “No wonder you sometimes have to rewrite your homework,” you chuckled.

“I know, I know,” Namjoon nodded. “I’ll try to put it all in a drawer.” You picked up the piece of parchment blank side up and right before you turned it over to see what was written, Namjoon caught a glimpse of his writing. It was a very brief glance, but long enough for him to remember what he wrote on it.

It was one of his poems for you.

…

“Y/N!” Namjoon reached a hand out to stop you but not before you read your name on the title of the poem. Your Quidditch reflexes kicked in to block Namjoon’s hand before he could grab the parchment.

“Why is my name here then?” you asked. You saw Namjoon swallow nervously as he searched for something to say. Even you felt your heart racing a bit faster, faster than when you were chasing after the Snitch earlier. Namjoon always let you read the poems he wrote so why was he so guarded about this now?

Maybe it was just you jumping to conclusions after three years of wishing that Namjoon shared the same feelings you did, but could it be that the poem was for you?

“Why are you so quiet?” you found yourself speaking up. “Can you… please say something? Anything?”

Namjoon looked into your eyes. It made you remember the first time you actually met in the library. At that time, you two were just young first years looking for a friend to share their interests with. Who would have known you would have begun to feel something more about him?

“It’s about you,” Namjoon finally confessed. He reached his hand out to you and you bit your lip before handing him the poem. He looked down at the words he wrote, fingers gently smoothing out the wrinkles in the parchment, a habit that you often saw him do while he was reading. Even though he was often called ‘Destruction Monster’ because of how clumsy he was, you did acknowledge the fact that he had such gentle-looking hands. You kept your eyes on them, uncertain of where else to look, as he read out the poem to you.

Whenever you read any of the poems or song lyrics he wrote, you were always dazzled by Namjoon’s gift with words. It probably came from all his reading and from the unique way he looked at the world which you always loved about him. His poetry always evoked some deep emotion within you. But now, hearing your own name spoken along with the words Namjoon skillfully stitched together, you felt something even deeper. The magic from Namjoon’s poem outshone almost every piece of magic in Hogwarts.

When he finished reading, neither of you spoke for a while, as if you two were afraid of somehow breaking something precious. But even without talking, you could sense Namjoon’s anxiety as he waited for your reaction and you hated seeing him so overwhelmed.

“Namjoon…” you began. Namjoon hesitantly met your eyes. You really wished you were as good as words as he was but the only things that came into your head were lines from those cheesy romantic novels you read secretly. Eventually, all you could say was “I feel the same way.”

The emotions on Namjoon’s face went from anxious to surprised to pure, utter happiness. You giggled at the sight of his dimples as he grinned.

“R-really?” he stammered, running a hand through his hair. “You like me? Me?”

“Why do you look like you’re about to spout a conspiracy theory?” you laughed at him.

“Are you kidding me? This is the best conspiracy theory I’ve ever discovered!” Namjoon laughed and hugged you.

“Who knows? An alien might appear in front of the door now,” you grinned, feeling your face flush as you hugged him back. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Taehyung ran in.

“Namjoon-hyung! I figured it out!” Taehyung yelled, pulling his wand out. You and Namjoon turned to watch as Taehyung walked towards where Flopsy still was resting on the bed. “All I need to do is cast that spell that undoes Transfiguration spells.” He directed his wand at Flopsy and yelled _“Reparifarge!”_ Then, the bunny, which apparently was not actually a bunny, transformed into none other than Jeon Jungkook. He was sprawled on the bed, looking right at you and Namjoon still hugging each other. You felt your face heat up realizing that he was there all this time.

“Um… nice weather we’re having,” he smiled sheepishly.

“Where’s Seokjin?” Namjoon asked.

“Hiding from Jungkook,” Taehyung said.

“You should be doing the same thing,” Jungkook shot Taehyung a dangerous look and began rolling up his sleeves.

“S-stop that! You know how much that makes me nervous,” Taehyung backed away slowly. Just then, the door opened again and Jimin ran in carrying basket of leaves.

“I got the Scullyweed!” he grinned. “What did I miss? Where’s Flopsy?”

“I think things are going to get a bit messy in here,” you sighed.

“Want to go to the library?” Namjoon asked. You contemplated that for a bit before nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@btshogwartsauheadcanons](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/btshogwartsauheadcanons) for more BTS Hogwarts AU stuff. You can also request for fanfictions and headcanons there. 
> 
> I'm also writing a TaeGi fanfic (not Hogwarts AU): [The Chaos Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234270). It's ending soon so go and check it out if you're interested!


End file.
